neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Oranthul Tribe
Oranthul Tribe The Oranthul tribe is a tribe full of fierce warriors, crafters, and mages. All in this tribe worship one of the Four Horseman: Szuriel, the god of war and fire. The tribe is located near a magical portal where demons and devils spew out to cause havoc amongst the lands. Therefore the area is constantly at war with “good” paladins. Due to the war, the Oranthul tribe has crafted great steel walls and has made sure that the walls could never be penetrated by foes. Generals of Oranthul’s armies construct their deeds under the devils wishes, which typically include the slaughter of paladins or collection of souls, crafting magical items for their needs, gold, and the offering of the tribe’s people’s limbs. Crafters, Warriors, and mages never give up their limbs. Warriors are decided birth, if and only if the babies are considered flawless. Witch doctors of the tribe can tell if the child is born imbued with magic, and take those children and train them. If they are neither, they are raised until they are able to strike an anvil. If they fail at that, they are forced to grow crops, where they are eventually sacrificed to the devils. Warriors, when they come of age, must craft their own arms and armor and prove their worth in combat against the paladin armies. If they don’t return then they were weak and no longer needed. Warriors must be fearless and have a thirst for slaying any creature that does “good”. Few warriors that have proved to be masters of the battlefield may speak with their general to sell their soul to a devil. This is no easy task and could result in the death of the warrior. But if successful the devil will grant them powers to become a part of the special task force, angels of death. They fly through battlefields with great strength and cunning, slaying all whom stand in their way. Mages never stop studying the magic of inflicting pain, slaying good, and empowering their undead armies. Witch doctors watch over them, and if they ever stray from the right path, they are fed to the wolves. If they survive they may go back on the right path, but if they continue to stray, the warriors will behead them and offer the heads to the Devils. Smith’s spend all their time improving their craftsmanship to make perfect arms and armor. They are skilled at making armor for any race and even beasts and Devils. They too must prove their craftsmanship by constructing their armor and being struck by many blades by warriors. If the armor isn’t penetrated and the warriors don’t kill them, which they will try to do, then they’re accepted as a master Forge worker. Devils often contract the tribe to carry out their deeds, and the tribe will never refuse a devils will. Oranthul will fight alongside devils and demons until every last paladin has fallen and “good” doer has fallen. The only time a member of the tribe may work with anyone good, is if it is in a greater benefit. But once their task has been accomplished, they must try to have the good doer join them, or they will be hunted down and murdered. Category:Locations